


Guns in the summertime

by unhappy_matt



Category: Black Sails
Genre: (implied) gangster au, Foreplay, M/M, Making Out, Mild Angst, Recreational Drug Use, Summer Heat, canonically disabled character, idealized depiction of drug use, modern day AU, possible implied ptsd/trauma, switching POV, very minor allusions to canon violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappy_matt/pseuds/unhappy_matt
Summary: Il sole è rovente sulla sua schiena. È l’aria stessa a scottare: è un getto bollente che scuote appena le cime verdi delle palme, si insinua tra i capelli e sotto le ciglia, riempie la bocca e secca il palato.Lassù l’aria ha un sapore corposo e pesante, un misto di terra, di frutta matura, di marijuana e alcol. Da qualche parte, in alto, il verso acuto e melodioso di alcuni uccelli.Dietro di lui, le piccole onde della piscina si avvicinano e si ritraggono con un sussurro ripetitivo, infrangendosi ritmicamente contro il bordo di pietra. Potrebbero quasi essere il mare, se quella non fosse la terrazza all’ultimo piano di un grattacielo a duecento metri d’altezza.





	Guns in the summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Per Mads. Grazie per avermi consigliato questa serie veramente magnifica che mi ha cambiata.  
> Un ringraziamento a wavesetc (Rex) per il supporto e l'interesse dimostrato verso la mia scrittura. 
> 
> Sono molto, molto emozionata all'idea di dare il mio primo contributo a questo fandom, e sono particolarmente contenta di avere deciso di farlo prima di tutto nella mia lingua madre.   
> Spero che questa one-shot possa piacervi.   
> Marty

Il sole è rovente sulla sua schiena. È l’aria stessa a scottare: è un getto bollente che scuote appena le cime verdi delle palme, si insinua tra i capelli e sotto le ciglia, riempie la bocca e secca il palato.

Lassù l’aria ha un sapore corposo e pesante, un misto di terra, di frutta matura, di marijuana e alcol. Da qualche parte, in alto, il verso acuto e melodioso di alcuni uccelli.

Dietro di lui, le piccole onde della piscina si avvicinano e si ritraggono con un sussurro ripetitivo, infrangendosi ritmicamente contro il bordo di pietra. Potrebbero quasi essere il mare, se quella non fosse la terrazza all’ultimo piano di un grattacielo a duecento metri d’altezza.

 

James ruota appena la testa, affondando il lato destro del viso sull’avambraccio. Rivoli di sudore rotolano adagio lungo l’incavo della sua spina dorsale.

Poco a poco il suo corpo ha aderito quasi completamente alla ruvida superficie dello sdraio, attenuata dall’asciugamano inzuppato di acqua e sudore. Il bacino, l’addome, una gamba leggermente piegata: ogni parte affonda sempre di più nella stoffa scaldata dal sole, e James si lascia avvolgere da un torpore di piombo.

Dovrebbe spostarsi. Lo farà, tra un po’.

Nel frattempo, spinge la mano sinistra oltre il bordo del lettino e le sue dita ritrovano il bordo rotondo e liscio del suo bicchiere. Il vetro ancora fresco è un sollievo contro i polpastrelli.

Avvicina il bicchiere alle labbra. Il dolce zuccheroso della ciliegia, la leggera asprezza dell’ananas e il freddo-amaro del gin si legano al ghiaccio e scivolano lungo la gola.

James beve un sorso, due, lentamente –  poi riappoggia il bicchiere sul pavimento di legno lucido sotto di lui. Tra poco avranno bisogno anche di altro ghiaccio.

Chiude gli occhi.

 

“Non hai ancora provato l’acqua.”

Le sue labbra s’incurvano verso l’alto in un piccolo sorriso, di fronte al suono della voce familiare e a quella frase che non è una domanda.

James resta in silenzio e non si muove, in attesa.

Rumore di passi, lieve. Uno dei due un po’ più pesante dell’altro. James percepisce, senza vedere, costruendola nella mente, la figura di John che si tira in piedi sul bordo della grande vasca rotonda e viene verso di lui.

Sì, i passi di Silver oggi non sono più privi di rumore come le zampe di un gatto, ma i suoi movimenti sono ancora agili e taglienti come un tempo. Ha cambiato l’ultima protesi due settimane fa. Questo modello è leggero e resistente, adatto all’acqua, e sembra soddisfarlo abbastanza.  

James ne è sollevato. Detesta quei momenti, a volte, in cui vede il modo in cui Silver digrigna i denti, la tensione della sua mascella, e Silver guarda altrove e finge che il suo dolore sia sopportabile anche quando non lo è.

Silver non ammette quando ha bisogno di aiuto e James cerca di non premere, di non metterlo con le spalle al muro – a volte invece lo tira e lo spinge troppo. Non ha mai trovato l’equilibrio giusto, con Silver.

John continua ad avvicinarsi. No, i suoi movimenti non sono molto rumorosi; se l’ha sentito, è perché il suo udito è abituato a catturare istintivamente, di riflesso, ogni suono di Silver.

 

Con un lieve tonfo il solido peso di Silver ricade accanto a lui, sulla sua destra.

James gli sente emettere un sospiro – di sollievo, fortunatamente, non di dolore – mentre sfila la protesi e l’appoggia accanto allo sdraio.

 

“Ti stai bruciando,” osserva Silver.

Dita ruvide si posano sulle spalle di James, vicino alla base del collo. Scostano ciocche di capelli dalla sua nuca e cominciano a massaggiare la pelle sudata, con lenti affondi decisi.

“Mm,” concede James, un suono che potrebbe essere assenso e il suo contrario.

Gocce d’acqua cadono irregolari sulla sua testa, sulla sua schiena. Il corpo di John aderisce al suo; il suo petto, le ossa sporgenti delle costole e del bacino, premono contro la schiena di James. La pelle di Silver è fresca e bagnata; ma il suo corpo emana calore, avvolge James e gli lascia sentire il battito del cuore, il pulsare del suo sangue.

L’odore di cloro gli invade le narici e gli riempie i polmoni; più nascosto, mescolato ad esso, distingue l’odore della pelle di Silver, quello più acre e più dolce che si annida nei punti nascosti, sulla nuca e nell’interno dei polsi e dietro alle ginocchia.

 

Centimetro dopo centimetro Silver striscia sul lettino, fino ad arrampicarsi saldamente a cavallo dei suoi fianchi. James si irrigidisce per un attimo; poi si ammorbidisce, reso nuovamente molle e pesante dal tocco di quelle mani.

Le dita di Silver scivolano dalla sua nuca fra le sue scapole. I pollici premono delicatamente tra ogni vertebra; gli altri polpastrelli scorrono sulla sua pelle, accarezzandola come uno strumento.

Silver si china su di lui. Una ciocca dei suoi capelli, fradicia e pesante, solletica una guancia di James.

Percepisce la bocca di John vicina al suo orecchio, il contatto ruvido della sua barba.

“Dovrei metterti altra crema,” John commenta distrattamente.

Una delle sue mani ritorna ai capelli di James, alle ciocche irregolari che mese dopo mese si stanno allungando; le sue dita riprendono pigramente a scivolare tra di esse, trattenendole e arrotolandole per qualche istante per poi rilasciarle.

“Se vuoi,” mormora James, le palpebre pesanti come cemento.

 

Di  colpo, la mano di Silver si ritrae.

“Tra un momento. Prima… un’altra cosa.”

Alle sue spalle, James sente un fruscio come di plastica.

Apre gli occhi di scatto. Tutto ritorna alla sua vista all’improvviso - il sole accecante, uno spicchio di cielo di un azzurro limpido. Le macchie rosso-rosa-arancio dei fiori selvatici che si inseguono tra le piante rampicanti arrotolate sulle travi sopra le loro teste. Lo scintillio delle sagome taglienti dei tanti altri grattacieli che circondano la terrazza.

James emette un piccolo sbuffo, fingendosi più esasperato di quello che è.

“Devi farlo proprio adesso?”

Fa per muoversi, iniziando a ruotare la schiena e un braccio – vorrebbe guardare il viso di Silver ora, vedere il modo in cui la punta della sua lingua fa capolino tra le labbra e i denti bianchi.

“Già. Avresti fatto meglio a entrare in acqua con me quando te l’ho chiesto.” Silver preme il palmo di una mano tra le scapole di James, spingendolo gentilmente ma con decisione contro lo sdraio. “Dato che sei a portata di mano, invece…”

Adesso la voce di Silver è deliberatamente impertinente. James potrebbe senz’altro scuoterselo di dosso, se decidesse di fare sul serio; invece scuote appena la testa e rimane fermo, rassegnandosi a restare dove Silver lo vuole.

 

Silver lo ricompensa arruffandogli i capelli con una carezza un po’ rude.

“Non ci vorrà molto. Promesso.” Il sibilo leggero di un sacchetto di plastica che viene aperto. “Se vuoi respirare, fallo con delicatezza, per favore.”

Non visto, James si morde il labbro per soffocare il principio di una risata.

 

La schiena di Flint è una distesa chiara sotto lo sguardo di John, inframmezzata da spolverate di lentiggini e nei; percorsa da un intreccio di cicatrici più vecchie, bianche e in rilievo, contro i segni di ferite più recenti.

John studia spesso quell’intreccio, come se fosse una mappa, ogni volta che ne ha l’occasione. Ne segue i disegni con lo sguardo e con la punta delle dita, quando Flint finge di non accorgersene, di guardare altrove o di dormire.

Adesso John alza il mento verso il sole cocente che gli inonda la faccia, asciugando rapidamente l’acqua dai suoi capelli. Canticchia a bocca chiusa qualche nota di una qualche canzone pop che da settimane infesta ogni stazione radio, e rigira nel palmo della mano il portafogli che ha tirato fuori poco prima. Ne estrae una delle numerose carte di credito.

Posa il portafogli da una parte e torna a focalizzare l’attenzione sull’altro oggetto che ha con sé, un piccolo sacchetto di plastica dalla chiusura ermetica. Con cautela finisce di aprirlo.

Poco a poco, versa delicatamente la polvere bianca, componendo un piccolo mucchietto nel centro della schiena di Flint.

Il riverbero del sole fa brillare i minuscoli granuli, dando loro riflessi iridescenti.

Il vento sibila attorno a loro.

Leccandosi le labbra, John inizia a disporre meticolosamente la coca in sottili linee parallele, perpendicolari alla spina dorsale di Flint.

 

Flint torce leggermente la schiena, gettandogli uno sguardo al di sopra della spalla.

“Hai intenzione di metterci tutto il pomeriggio?”

 

Silver appoggia di nuovo il palmo contro la nuca di James, mentre con l’altra mano spinge uno spigolo della carta di credito contro una delle linee, modellandone il contorno finché non è netta e uniforme.

“Un po’ di pazienza…”

Inclina la testa da un lato, confrontando le tre linee candide.

Flint appoggia di nuovo la fronte sulle proprie braccia incrociate, voltando la testa verso sinistra.

“Abbiamo la riunione con Eleanor,” ricorda a John, sebbene in quel momento l’incontro che li aspetta sembri più lontano che mai.

 

Eleanor vuole che lui e John incontrino di nuovo Vane, che raggiungano un accordo su come distribuirsi le aree di influenza della città. Una tregua. Forse persino un’alleanza, un fronte comune contro i rapidi cambiamenti che si stanno profilando all’orizzonte.

James lascia andare un respiro. La prospettiva di quell’incontro non entusiasma loro due, e quasi sicuramente non piace nemmeno a Charles. Ma andranno comunque. Probabilmente Jack Rackham e Anne Bonny saranno presenti, chiamati come testimoni esterni alla contesa.

“La riunione è alle sette,” risponde John, tranquillo. Dà un ulteriore ritocco alle linee di coca. “Non faremo tardi.”

 

Lo sguardo di John scorre sul corpo di James, nudo come il suo. I capelli ramati sono scivolati da un lato, scoprendo la curva dell’orecchie, i tratti taglienti della mascella e del naso, una traccia di barba non rasata da diversi giorni.

“… Be’, vedi di sbrigarti. Non stai diventando più leggero,” commenta Flint, ma il tono che vorrebbe essere tagliente è addolcito dal calore della sua voce. Ormai John sa distinguere quando James Flint sta scherzando.

Soddisfatto della sua opera, John ripone la carta ed estrae dal sacchetto una sottile cannuccia di metallo.

Torna a chinarsi con il busto verso il basso, restando sospeso pochi centimetri sopra l’altro. Con una mano saldamente premuta sul collo di Flint e la cannuccia nell’altra, John ruota lentamente i fianchi, spingendo il bacino contro il suo.

 

Le cosce nude di Silver si contraggono contro i suoi fianchi. James sente il ruvido sfregamento della sua peluria.

La pelle vellutata e bollente del suo membro scivola tra le natiche di James, piano, avanti e indietro.

Un verso roco vibra nella gola di Flint. Questo è sleale, Silver lo sa. Ma non può veramente biasimarlo; se le posizioni fossero invertite, James farebbe lo stesso.

La mano di John è ancora sul suo collo. Il pensiero attraversa nuovamente la mente di James – la tentazione di voltarsi indietro, afferrargli quella mano con la sua, intrecciare le loro dita, baciargli il polso e morderlo, in quel punto dove batte il sangue.

 

La cannuccia di metallo si posa sulla sua pelle. James trattiene il respiro.

Non gli piace questo vizio di Silver, in verità – questa _abitudine_ – e Silver lo sa, perché glielo ha detto. Ma non ha mai provato a fermarlo. Non si tratta di una concessione, soltanto di buonsenso nel scegliere le proprie battaglie; John riuscirebbe comunque a fare quello che vuole, con o senza la sua approvazione. Comunque, Silver non fa uso in modo frequente, e finché la lucidità del suo giudizio non è compromessa, James ha deciso di non intervenire. Per ora.

Sa quello che John ha visto, quello che gli è successo. Ha _visto_ quello sguardo che a volte compare nei suoi occhi, quello che i loro uomini non notano perché John è attento a nasconderlo.

Una parte di James, in realtà, _capisce_.

 

Curvo su di lui, John socchiude gli occhi e inala.

Per un istante il mondo si consuma in un’esplosione di luce bianca; piacere acuto e bruciante che in un momento riempie le narici e arriva come un proiettile al cervello.

Getta il collo all’indietro, respirando l’aria torrida, il corpo di Flint ardente sotto il suo.

 

John si lecca un’altra volta le labbra – le sente secche, ha la gola arsa dalla sete – e si china nuovamente in avanti.

Inspira di nuovo, un’altra linea candida che scompare divorata dal metallo luccicante.

Bolle di euforia esplodono nella sua testa, dietro gli occhi, si propagano fino al petto. John serra i fianchi di Flint tra le mani e dà un’altra spinta con il bacino, indurendosi contro di lui, mentre il piacere di quella frizione si diffonde in piccole vibrazioni calde nei suoi lombi.

John chiude gli occhi e respira l’odore del sudore di Flint.

Gli preme le labbra sulla nuca e bacia avidamente un punto proprio sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli. Prima di pensarci, scopre i denti e lo morde, forte come per addentare un frutto;  questa volta Flint ha un brusco sussulto, i muscoli delle sue spalle che si contraggono con uno scatto.

John allenta la presa, si allontana, una piccola risata che ribollendo risale la sua gola e gli sfugge dalle labbra. Con la punta della lingua lecca pigramente il punto che ha morso. Probabilmente gli lascerà un segno, e dovrà scusarsi per averlo fatto.

Aspira l’ultima linea e le sue dita si conficcano nel fianco di Flint, tenendolo stretto a sé, mentre continua a strofinarsi ritmicamente contro di lui. Flint inarca la schiena all’indietro, adattandosi a lui, i loro corpi uniti come da un incastro.

John lascia cadere la cannuccia.

Percorre con la lingua la linea della spina dorsale di Flint, leccando la sua pelle calda e salata dalle ultime vertebre poco sopra le natiche, fino alla nuca.

 

Flint emette un altro verso inarticolato, basso e roco.

Il cuore di John batte all’impazzata. Bacia di nuovo il collo di James mentre una folata di vento secco spazza i loro capelli e i lembi dell’asciugamano, e John si sente duro e bagnato e James è come creta sotto di lui, e in questo momento non esiste nient’altro, nient’altro che loro due da soli, insieme sulla cima del mondo.  

 

John rovescia la testa all’indietro ed esplode in una risata rauca e selvaggia che gli squarcia il petto.

 

La risata continua, echeggiando nell’aria; si spegne poco a poco, come una cascata che si affievolisce fino a diventare un ruscello.

 

Ansimando leggermente, John strofina il naso con il dorso di una mano. L’altra mano vaga pigramente lungo la schiena di Flint, spostandosi dalla sua nuca lungo il fianco sinistro.

“Ehi,” sussurra al suo orecchio. “Ho finito. Adesso posso metterti la crema, se vuoi.”

Con disinvoltura, scivola via e si siede di nuovo sul bordo del lettino accanto a Flint.

 

Con un gesto improvviso, questa volta anche James si mette a sedere.

Anche dopo tutto questo tempo, John ha comunque un brivido quando gli occhi verdi e profondi di Flint, trafitti dal sole, incontrano i suoi.

Non si è mai abituato, mai, ad essere la persona che James Flint guarda in quel modo.

 

Il palmo della mano di James si posa sulla sua guancia. Ruvido e caldo, reale. Due dita gli sfiorano la tempia.

James piega un po’ la testa di lato, guardandolo da sotto le palpebre socchiuse.

I suoi occhi scintillano nel sole, la luce divertita e pericolosa di quando ha un’idea folle che John si troverà inevitabilmente a intuire e assecondare.

“In realtà” mormora, con una calma che contrasta con il suo sguardo, “adesso la mia priorità è un’altra.”

 

Le labbra di John hanno un sussulto involontario, un lieve brivido nervoso che si spande per tutto il suo corpo.

“Mm? Pensavo fossi preoccupato di fare tardi.”

 

Il volto di James si apre in un sorriso. Il sorriso per John, quello raro e morbido, che all’infuori di lui Flint non mostra quasi mai a nessuno.

Le dita di James si stringono quasi convulsamente attorno ad alcune ciocche sulla sua nuca, e lo tira con un gesto impaziente verso di sé.

John dimentica di respirare.

 

La bocca morbida e calda di James preme contro la sua. Le sue labbra si muovono su quelle di John, avidamente, succhiando il suo labbro inferiore con la lingua e con i denti. John chiude gli occhi, prende il viso di James tra le mani, geme contro di lui; lascia che Flint soddisfi su di lui la sua sete.

Flint si stacca da lui, per un attimo; John lo tira nuovamente su di sé e lo bacia ancora. La bocca di Flint si sposta lungo la curva della sua mascella, la sua mano si stringe attorno alla gola di John, proprio sotto il mento, premendo appena il pollice sul suo pomo d’Adamo.

L’altra mano di Flint gli stringe una coscia. John esala tra i denti; il suo cazzo ha un sussulto e risponde rapidamente a quel tocco, tornando a irrigidirsi.

 

Le braccia di John scivolano attorno alle sue spalle e James continua a baciarlo. Lascia andare la sua gola e torna a spingere le dita tra le onde scure dei suoi capelli, umide e pesanti. John geme e respira contro di lui.

James lo tiene stretto. Sulla lingua di John, sulle sue labbra, gli sembra quasi di poter assaggiare il sapore della coca, anche se è soltanto un’illusione, una fantasia assurda.

Se non può strapparlo alla droga, al sollievo artificiale che Silver cerca al suo interno – almeno può condividerne il peso. Anche se vorrebbe che Silver non ne avesse bisogno.

 

A occhi chiusi nell’aria cocente, per un istante James si concede di immaginare un mondo senza gli obblighi che li aspettano, senza i doveri e i pericoli senza fine che li vincolano. Un mondo senza pistole e senza valigie di denaro spinte su un tavolo di metallo luccicante nella cruda luce di una sala riunioni, senza spruzzi di sangue sui vestiti e sul viso, senza urla che esplodono in un ristorante insieme ai colpi di mitra.

Potrebbe essere vero. Per un solo istante.

 

Un battito di ciglia e James riapre gli occhi, ritrovando lo sguardo azzurro di Silver, profondo e familiare come sempre.

La mano sinistra di John indugia sulla sua guancia, come se si fosse dimenticato di avercela lasciata. James copre quella mano con la propria, prendendogli il polso.

Gli bacia il dorso, le nocche, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui.

“Hai ragione,” dice, dopo un momento, a voce bassa. “Abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Nel caso ci fosse bisogno di dirlo, vi prego di tenere a mente che questa fic non vuole in nessun modo essere una rappresentazione iper realistica dell'utilizzo di droghe, né incitare a farne uso.   
> Mettetevi la crema solare, o trovate un partner competente che possa farlo per voi. ;P)
> 
> Il titolo è tratto da una strofa della canzone di Lana Del Rey "Florida kilos", che ha grandemente contribuito a ispirare l'atmosfera e le immagini per questo brano. 
> 
> Il concetto principale che ha ispirato tutto questo è stato letteralmente... "Silver si fa una linea di coca sulla schiena di Flint." Non facciamoci troppe domande.


End file.
